Jotaro VS Kenshiro
Jotaro VS Kenshiro is the 90th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring a battle between two of the most popular hard-hitting Manga/Anime protagonists, Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. Description Manliness has never looked so good. Two warriors enter, and only one will leave alive! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: We've covered a lot of macho heroes here on Death Battle, but these two are as manly and stoic as they come. Boomstick: It's all in those sweet ass jackets. I mean, I-I guess they're pretty badass too. Wiz: Jotaro Kujo, the delinquent turned hero from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Boomstick: And Kenshiro, the wandering fist of the north star. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Jotaro Wiz: As a teenager, Jotaro Kujo was a fairly infamous troublemaker. Boomstick: But you can just call him "Jojo" like his friends do. Get it? JOtaro KuJO? Wiz: How...bizarre. Popup: His bad attitude is often attributed to the absence of his father, who was touring as a jazz musician throughout Jotaro's childhood. Boomstick: While being a high school hoodlum isn't usually a good idea, it worked out great for him, cause he toughed up a lot. Wiz: At the age of seventeen, Jotaro was arrested for brutally pummeling four known gang members, who were armed with knives and nunchucks of all things, with apparently his bare fists, but Jotaro had a bigger problem, he didn't know how he did it. Boomstick: He knew he was tough, but not that tough, so he came to the only conclusion that makes sense: He was possessed by an evil spirit! (makes ghostly noises). Wiz: Just like my pet rat! Boomstick: Yeah, wait, is that why he's been scratching pentagrams all over his cage? Wiz: You'll find out. But then, Jotaro did something absolutely crazy. To prove his theory, he swiped a police officer's gun, pointed it straight at his head, and fired. Boomstick: And that's how he died. ...Just kidding! A third arm popped out of his body to stop the bullet, of course! Wiz: This strange being attached to Jotaro wasn't an evil spirit at all, it's an entity physically generated by Jotaro himself, and inherited through his bloodline. Boomstick: Yeah, lots of the Jojo family has 'em, including his granddad Joseph. Wiz: These beings are called Stands, literally because they stand by you. Boomstick: (groans) I mean, I guess it's not wrong. Wiz: It's so lame! Boomstick: Stands are powered by their users life force, and turns out, Jotaro's life force is supercharged, because he's got one of the strongest Stands of all, Star Platinum. Wiz: Star Platinum has superhuman strength, speed, precision, and vision. He can even phase through bodies and effect the persons inner organs. Plus, while Star Platinum can take a solid hit, most Stands can only be damaged by other Stands or Stand users. Boomstick: So, he's basically invincible unless he's fighting another Stand? Wiz: Exactly, in fact, unless you have a Stand of your own, you wouldn't even be able to see Star Platinum. Boomstick: Oh great, so he's invincible and invisible. Popup: Some Stands, such as Strength the Cargo Ship, are visible to ordinary people. However, these circumstances are dependent on the Stand and not the viewers abilities. Wiz: And when you combine all that with Jotaro's fighting skills and exceptional cleverness, they make a magnificent team. Boomstick: That's good, 'cause Jotaro soon found out his family's old vampire nemesis was out to get him! Popup: Dio had possessed the body of Jotaro's great great grandfather, Jonathan. Or rather, his severed head had taken over Jonathan's body. It was really weird. Wiz: With Star Platinum at his side, Jotaro didn't just stand up to DIO, he copied DIO's greatest ability: the Time Stop. Boomstick: With this new power, Star Platinum can freeze time everywhere for five seconds. He can do it multiple times, though it does need a sort of recharge between uses, kind of like an ability cooldown in a videogame, or me in the bedroom...ladies, but still, he can frigging STOP TIME! Popup: Originally, Time Stop only lasted around two seconds, but this increased over time. Wiz: In Jotaro's case, he may be human, but he's strong enough to smash through stone and leap several stories. On the other hand, Star Platinum is said to be faster than light. Popup: In "Eyes of Heaven", Star Platinum learned Reality Overwrite. However, this and other events/characters from EoH are contradictory to the primary source, and thus omitted. Boomstick: Sure...technically he can, because he can stop time or whatever, but he can't really move that fast normally, right? Wiz: Well...maybe. Star Platinum has matched his speed with another Stand called Silver Chariot. Silver Chariot previously defeated a different Stand called Hanged Man. Boomstick: Long story short, Hanged Man moves between reflections at lightspeed, and Silver Chariot caught him in mid-movement. Wiz: Granted, Silver Chariot had to use an elaborate plan to force Hanged Man into moving in a predictable direction. If Silver Chariot was truly faster than light, he wouldn't have needed to resort to such a plan, but the fact he caught Hanged Man at all is proof enough that he's at least close to light speed. Boomstick: So that means Star Platinum is close to light speed, too, and he's got the super strength to back up his super speed. He can lift a steamroller that's around 60 tons! He broke the top of this building off and threw it like a javelin, and then there's the time that he broke a giant monster lady's teeth that were harder than diamonds! Popup: Star Platinum is strongest within about ten feet of Jotaro's vicinity. Any further exponentially lowers his power. Wiz: The definition of hardness refers to an object's protection from scratches, but we could also compare this to pressure resistance or the possibility of fracture through a diamond's cleavage. Boomstick: (laughing) Wiz: Not that kind of cleavage! The toughest diamonds break around 600 gigapascals. This means Star Platinum can clearly strike with a force equivalent to three million tons. Boomstick: Turns out, diamonds AREN'T forever when Star Platinum's around! What CAN'T this guy do? Sounds like nobody could beat him! Wiz: Maybe not, but unlike Stands, Jotaro isn't invincible or invisible, and whenever Jotaro is hurt, Star Platinum feels the same pain. In fact, when a Stand user dies, so does their Stand, and vice versa. Popup: For dire situations, Jotaro has mastered his family's long-successful "Secret Technique." Running away! Boomstick: Sure but with a guy like Star Platinum having his back, I don't think Jotaro has a whole lot to worry about. These two are one kick-ass duo, and stylish! Jotaro: Your receipt. You can keep the freaking change. Kenshiro Wiz: It's the last decade of the 20th century, and the world has been ruined. In this apocalyptic age, the strong survive and the weak kneel. Only one man challenges this new society, and fortunately, he has the literal power to do it. Boomstick: Kenshiro, Fist of the North Star. Wiz: Like most important protagonists, Kenshiro began his journey to greatness as a young orphan. Boomstick: Lucky for him, he eventually met old man Ryuken, who was a pretty cool dude, ended up adopting Kenshiro, along with a few other kids. Wiz: He was also the 63rd Denshosha. Boomstick: Don't shoot what? It's on safety. Wiz: A grandmaster of an ancient Chinese martial art called Hokuto Shinken. While anyone can learn the basics of this dangerous fighting style, there can only ever be one grandmaster for each generation. Popup: Hokuto Shinken is over 1,800 years old! Boomstick: So that's what Kenshiro set out to be, and with patience, training and plenty of muscle building, he was named the next successor of Hakuna Mata-shin. Too bad his adopted brother got pissed he wasn't chosen and killed Ryuken over it. Talk about a sore loser. Wiz: With Hokuto Shinken mastered, Kenshiro can focus his energy into his strikes, effectively killing an opponent with a single blow to their pressure points. There are 708 malleable pressure points in the human body, and striking any of them can cause all sorts of effects: stunning, blinding, healing, restoring memories, making people walk backward... Popup: Kenshiro's techniques are not limited to just the human body's pressure points, as they also have effected animals and vehicles. Boomstick: But mostly, they just make people explode! Anyway, things started looking pretty great for Kenny, he even got engaged, but then nuclear war broke out and turned the Earth into Mad Max land. Kenshiro's fiance got kidnapped, and this guy used his knife fingers to draw a nifty big dipper on Kenshiro's chest. Seriously, how is he not dead after that? Wiz: Miraculously, Kenshiro survived and began his wayward journey, wandering the wasteland searching for revenge. Boomstick: And if we go by how many people he blew up, I'd say he got plenty of it. Wiz: He really does leave a big mess behind, I can't even imagine what it must be like to clean up after one of his fights. Popup: He is also proficient with nunchaku and stave weapons. Boomstick: Kenshiro had no problem killing hordes of baddies with moves like his Bone Crushing Fist, Spilling Wheel Exploding Fist and Hundred Crack Fist. Huh, seein' him kill all these people from the inside out reminds me a lot of my ex-wife. Wiz: Um... how? Boomstick: Emotionally, Wiz. Most of the time, his body explosions don't even happen right away, giving him plenty of time to explain to his foes how they're about to die, right before they explode. Geese: You think you can beat me with a finger? Kenshiro: That finger struck the hidden vital point known as Gakuchu. There's no use fighting now. You're already dead. (Geese screams as he swells and explodes) Boomstick: Hakuna Matata isn't just for blowing up people. Wiz: Sure! Kenshiro has developed a number of legendary techniques, such as the Tenryu Kokyu Ho. Boomstick: Aka the Art of Dragon's Breathing. According to Kenshiro, this unlocks the full potential of his natural abilities, where a normal fighter would only use about 30%. Popup: He is also skilled in countering unpredictable fighting styles and slicing opponents with air. Wiz: He can utilize Toki, or his own natural ki, to perform numerous techniques. Most of these involved punching, of course, but he can also create mirage images of himself, sense other fighting auras, and fire ki-based projectiles to attack or defend from a distance. Boomstick: Oh, uh... and he can perform miracles, like making a mute girl speak! Lin: KEEEEEEEEEEEN! Boomstick: How the heck?! Wiz: But even that pales in comparison to Hokuto Shinken's ultimate technique. One which no previous grandmaster ever unlocked, Musou Tensei. Only those who truly understand pain and loss can apply Musou Tensei. With it, Kenshiro draws upon his inner sadness to enter a state of nothingness. From here, he is impervious to attacks, essentially achieving intangibility. Boomstick: He also somehow connects to the souls of dead allies and rivals, and can even use their techniques, but it's not like he needs them. He's already crazy enough on his own. He smashed the bones of a giant with a single hand, broke a metal table just by standing up, and hit a tank so hard, IT blew up! Wiz: He's even strong enough to break a skyscraper in half! Boomstick: And then when it collapsed on top of him, he just walked through it! What a boss! Wiz: Just the concrete in one floor of an average-sized skyscraper can weigh over 1,000 tons. Popup: He can endure a poison five times stronger than the typical lethal dosage of potassium cyanide. Boomstick: (Scoffs) You think that's tough? Kenshiro can stand in lava. LAVA! You know how hot lava is? Wiz: Up to 2,000- Boomstick: Yeah, really freaking hot, that's what! And remember that tank? Before he blew it up, it shot him square on, and did absolutely nothing to him! Seriously, this guy is manly as hell! Kenshiro: You're already dead. Galzus: What? (Galzus' left side suddenly explodes) Death Battle (*Cues: Werewolf Therewolf - Bizarre Stars) (Note: The characters speak Japanese, but their dialogue can be seen through subtitles) Jotaro Kujo and his grandfather, Joseph Joestar, pass a dead squirrel as they walk in the desert and come across a pyramid. They hear an engine in the distance, revealed to be Kenshiro driving his car up to them. Joseph: OH NOOOO!! Kenshiro stops his vehicle right in front of the JoJo duo and forms a large dust cloud. Jotaro scoffs as he tips his cap downwards. Jotaro: Who are you? Kenshiro leaps from his car in front of the family as he has a menacing aura surrounding him. Joseph starts growling at the enemy, but his grandson places his hand in front of him. Jotaro: Wait old man! Jotaro then glares at the mysterious man and points at him. Jotaro: If you wanna go, I'll take you on. Kenshiro starts cracking his knuckles and gets into his fighting stance. Kenshiro: Pick the place. It will be where you die. Jotaro: You've got some balls! Joseph backs up and starts running off as the two warriors face each other. FIGHT! Kenshiro tries punching Jotaro, but Star Platinum blocks the punch, much to the former's confusion. Star Platinum then uppercuts Kenshiro into the nearby pyramid. Kenshiro leaps off the pyramid and prepares an aerial kick as Jotaro leaps towards him. Jotaro: Star Platinum, The World! Jotaro avoids Kenshiro's kick and warps past him. The confused Kenshiro is knocked to the ground by Star Platinum. Kenshiro enhances his vision and manages to see Jotaro's stand behind him. The road warrior and stand then get into a fist flurry and counter each other blow for blow. Finally, Star Platinum wins out and lands a punch on Kenshiro's face before sending him flying with a powerful haymaker. The stand performs his Star Finger technique to finish, but Kenshiro jumps out of the way before retaliating with a blast of Tōki aimed at Jotaro. Star Platinum intercepts and protects him. Kenshiro opts to fire a wave of Tōki this time, but once again, Star Platinum stands in the way to shield Jotaro before lunging forward with another punch. However, Kenshiro forms his mirages and evades the attack. Joseph: HOLY SHIT!!! The mirages leap forward and rush at Star Platinum, who manages to fend them off while Jotaro backs away from the action. However, amidst the action, the real Kenshiro leaps at Jotaro, now defenseless, and thrusts his arm for a deadly strike. Jotaro manages to lean back and avoid the attack, and any further follow-ups are stopped when Star Platinum grabs Kenshiro and throws him, but he lands on his feet and joins his mirages. They leap forward once more and all perform the Tenha Kassatsu, firing beams of Tōki from their fingers. Star Platinum is unaffected as per usual, while Jotaro dodges the rest. He then summons his stand to his side. Jotaro: Star Platinum! Jotaro performs another Time Stop just before he can be struck with the Tōki beams, freezing Kenshiro and Joseph in their places. Joseph: OH MY GOOOO-'' Jotaro steps away from the beams and Star Platinum locates the real Kenshiro. He then places his hand around his heart, preparing to crush it. However, the 5 seconds of the Time Stop have almost elapsed. ''Jotaro: Time's about to move. The Time Stop runs out and time returns to its normal speed, also allowing Joseph to finish his exclamation. Joseph: -OOOD!!!!!!! The beams aimed at Jotaro miss completely and Star Platinum clenches his fist to crush Kenshiro's heart. However, Kenshiro uses Musō Tensei and phases away from the fatal blow, appearing behind Jotaro. The Fist of the North Star then famously declares to Jotaro: Kenshiro: You are already dead. A flashback occurs and it is revealed that when Kenshiro attempted to strike Jotaro, he was just barely able to tap the stand user's chest. But that tap was all that was needed as Star Platinum fades away and Jotaro's body starts convulsing. As every one of Kenshiro's victims have said before, Jotaro says in shock: Jotaro: WHAT!? -before finally exploding, leaving nothing but his blood on the ground. Joseph looks on in horror as Kenshiro grunts and walks away. Joseph: SON OF A BITCH!! KO! Kenshiro continues walking away, leaving Joseph to mourn the death of his grandson, whose spirit in the afterlife simply tips his hat down. Jotaro: Good grief... Results (*Cues Bizarre Stars again) Boomstick: Whoa, wait, what just happened? Wiz: Well, all Kenshiro needed to do to win was just get one hit in, but this matchup was far closer than that makes it seem. Boomstick: Of course it was! Kenshiro spent the whole time fighting Star Platinum, who he couldn't even see. Lucky for him, once he figured that out, his ability to sense other fighting auras allowed him to keep track of SP, but no matter what he did, Kenshiro isn't a Stand user, so he couldn't actually hurt Star Platinum. Popup: Kenshiro has seen and fought opponents who he can only detect by sensing their fighting spirit. Stands are officially described as physical manifestations of "fighting spirit." Wiz: Then again, Star Platinum's own strength wasn't quite enough to hurt Kenshiro much either. One of Star Platinum's greatest strength feats involves breaking and throwing a small section of a building. In comparison, Kenshiro broke an entire building, let it fall on him, and acted like it wasn't even there. Popup: Star Platinum's distance limitations meant chasing down Kenshiro wasn't a viable option, giving Kenshiro plenty of safe space to operate from. Boomstick: Also, while Jotaro may be skilled in deducing his enemy's weaknesses and strategies in mid fight, Kenshiro's skills, durability, and straightforward approach meant there really wasn't anything for him to pick apart here. Popup: Kenshiro has survived potentially fatal wounds more intense than Star Platinum typically delivers. Wiz: Kenshiro did have trouble with Jotaro's time stopping and Star Platinum's speed, however, with his awesome durability plus additional intangibility when using Muso Tensai, Kenshiro survived the Time Stops, and the Time Stop's cool downs between uses gave Kenshiro enough time to work around them. Popup: Multiple beings have taken advantage of Time Stop's limits. Stand user Bug Eaten used the environment to trick Jotaro into getting hurt despite use of Time Stop. Boomstick: The Time Stop has been worked around by foes in Jotaro's past before, and as far as speed was concerned, Kenshiro may not have been faster than Star, but a mix of Muso Tensai and mirage clones were more than enough to get by, and let's be real, Jotaro never stood a chance against Kenshiro by himself! Wiz: In the end, both combatants had plenty of advantages, but Kenshiro's techniques and overwhelming power ended this fight. Boomstick: Jojo didn't stand a chance. Wiz: The winner is Kenshiro. Trivia * The connection between Jotaro and Kenshiro is that Fist of the North Star was one of the bigger influences on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Jonathan Joestar (the first JoJo protagonist) was based on Kenshiro himself. * This is the first fight in a Death Battle episode to be in a different language (Japanese, given their origin) with English subtitles. * In the battle, Joseph provides comic relief by shouting the famous expressions that made him an anime meme (Oh no!, Holy shit!, Oh my God!, Son of a bitch!). * This is the 14th episode in which 2 or more characters from the same company are pitted against each other, with the first 13 being Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina and Naruto VS Ichigo, and with the next two being Crash VS Spyro and Leon Kennedy VS Frank West. * This is the fifth fight to have been a One Minute Melee before it was a Death Battle, with the previous four being Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon and Sephiroth VS Vergil, and with the next one being Ryu VS Jin. ** This is the seventh time that a battle that is both a One Minute Melee and Death Battle had different results, with the previous six being Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Mario VS Sonic and Sephiroth VS Vergil. * This is the fourth episode to feature an anime character fighting another anime character, the previous three being Zoro VS Erza, Natsu VS Ace and Naruto VS Ichigo. * The battle location is a reference to both JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, which takes place in Egypt, and Kenshiro's fight against Souther, which also takes place on a pyramid. ** It also makes an appearance again in Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate when Doctor Strange enters Doctor Fate's mind. Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles